She'll be Missed
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Sharon is running as fast as she could to get to her brother Josh's piano concert, she left Brock a minute ago. Now that was completed she has to go quickly to see her brother's concert before it was over. She is now desperate as tears are threatening to escape her eyes, someone was following her from behind and she felt threatened at this moment.


This is my second fanfiction of _Braceface_: I've been **really** watching the show since days and I fell back in love with it. So this is based from the episode _Ms. Spitz goes to Warsch and Stone_- it will happen right after that she left Brock to go to her little brother's piano concert- sort of "what would have happened" thing.

There will be mentioning from the episode _Oh, Grow Up!_ Too- anyways here's my second one and that… oh! A **HUGE** warning: it's a tragedy story. If you can't stand or simple don't like that sort of genre don't read it. You'll see other warnings- I'll probably do it a **T** or **M** story, who knows? We'll see. The story about Nina's dolls being decapitated in _Clean Slate_ will be in there.

All the characters belong doesn't belong to me- except for the future children.

* * *

><p>Sharon is running as fast as she could to get to her brother Josh's piano concert, she left Brock a minute ago. Now that was completed she has to go quickly to see her brother's concert before it was over. She is now desperate as tears are threatening to escape her eyes, someone was following her from behind and she felt threatened at this moment. When she finally was at the building where Josh was playing she cheered on but then….<p>

BANG! Someone has shot her near the hip as she yelled in pain; the pain hurts her a lot. Blood starts to pour out of her wound as she silently starts to cry. Then with that she goes weak and that person has dropped its gun and left. A middle aged woman went to her as she quietly said to Sharon, "Stay with me sweetie, I'm going to call the ambulance."

Sharon simply nodded and looked at the door that lead to the building as she shuts her eyes and said with tears falling down her face, "I'm sorry Josh that I'm missing your concert… _I'm sorry_."

Then suddenly everything went black for her, feeling the darkness taking over her.

* * *

><p>People were applauding for Josh: his parents and older brother were clapping the most. Josh smiles but he suddenly turns sad, why hasn't his sister showed up? He suddenly begins to be in his little world until his mother hugged him, "Oh Josh! You were perfect like always!"<p>

"Nice job and I find your purple suite suits you perfectly." Richard points this out, smiling at him. Josh smiles back feeling embarrassed and his older brother nodded with a smile on his face. Then again he goes to his own little world until they arrive home, Helen calls out to Sharon. No answer came and that made the family worried.

"Mom, she's probably asleep," Adam said as he walks into the kitchen to get something to eat. He starts to prepare a multi-fit sandwich as Helen and Richard goes in the kitchen with him. Adam turns to his parents as he continued, "You know she had a hard day tonight."

Helen sighted as she simply nodded, it worries her that Sharon didn't want to stay up at least until they arrived. Richard and Josh sits down on the table as Helen went upstairs to see if Sharon was asleep, she has a feeling that her daughter isn't there. She knocked on the door before coming inside and this was a shock for her: Sharon wasn't there.

She quickly goes down the stairs as her face went pale, her two sons and ex-husband stares at her with a weird look. Helen started to tremble as she turns her back on them and goes downstairs to see if she was there: nothing at all. She's now hysterical and goes upstairs as she lost her balance and fell on the floor. Adam finished his sandwich with a loud burp and quickly goes to his mother.

"Mom… is she…"

"She's not there, I have to find her. Adam, you and your brother go to bed. Your father and I will go search for her- Lauren and David will probably help us. For you two: go to bed." Helen is strict right now as she was shaking and Richard was just staring at the table. Hoping nothing happened to his little girl.

He got up and with that he and Helen didn't talk until they were out of the house, leaving Josh going to put his pyjamas and got to sleep. Adam still stood there staring at the door with a tear sliding down his cheek, hoping nothing terrible happened to his sister. He sniffled a bit before going to bed.

* * *

><p>Sharon was awakening softly, her eyes fluttering. She tries her best not to move so fast, she was still in pain and she couldn't stand it anymore. A doctor enters in the room as he said, "Miss Spitz, you lost a lot of blood. And… we don't know if you'll make it."<p>

Sharon simply nodded as she moaned a little because of the pain. She rose her hand weakly, "Can I get a phone call at home? My parents and brothers… and friends might be worried about me as we speak."

"As you wish Miss Spitz but not for long, you are extremely weak. You must get some more rest." The doctor handed her a phone as her trembling fingers started to dial. She heard the telephone ring four times until she hears her older brother on the phone, "_The Spitz residence what can we do for you?_"

"Adam, it's me… Sharon," said Sharon as she twirls her fingers around the telephone cord, "Listen Adam I'm at the hospital right now."

She heard him sight as he said, "_Okay, I'll tell mom and dad that your there._"

Sharon noticed his tone was a mixture of worry and tiredness, she felt bad for making her family worried but she couldn't change the past. She said softly with a tear escaping her eye, "I… l-love you Adam, send Josh my love to him."

"_I'll sure do it, Sharon… I love you too. I might go see you tomorrow with Josh._" Then with that Sharon hung up and hands the phone to the doctor. She lies down as the doctor turns off the lights, Sharon is thinking of tomorrow. She hopes that she'll be still alive tomorrow. Then with that she fell asleep.

Sunrays poured down the room as Sharon weakly opens her eyes rubbing them weakly; she pulls up her shirt a little to see that it was stitched. They probably did that while she was asleep last night. She sights and is excited to see her family and friends. Again she has no strength to get up and her eyes have shut down once more.

* * *

><p>She was awoken nine hours later; suddenly she had the urge to go join the beloved ones that had died years ago. She was prepared, she wasn't afraid anymore. She turns to see her brothers and mother coming towards her, Sharon saw that the three of them has cried. She hugs her mother first and stammered, "I'm… I-I'm sorry… to worry you all last night."<p>

"It's alright sweetie," Helen said with a half-smile. "You didn't know this would have happened to you."

Adam went to hug Sharon softly as he said with tears, "I feel like abandoning my courses just to take care of you."

"Adam… _no_- I'll be alright… I-I-I'm just weak that's all. I also lost a lot of blood but other than that… I'm fine." Sharon was already out of breath, she was breathing heavily and she sweats a little. Adam gave a kiss on his sister's cheek before he went to go outside the room to cry. Sharon felt bad for making her older brother cry.

Josh went to sit next to her as he let a tear roll down his cheek but quickly wipes it away, "Will you ever hear me playing the piano again?"

"I'll… I-I'll try Josh, just for you. I'll try my very best." Sharon hopes that she'll keep that promise. She weakly wipes away the tears away from her little brother. She felt so ashamed- she knew it wasn't her fault but still she felt sorry for having made them suffer.

Hopes that she'll survive… survive…

* * *

><p>The next day in Elkford High Adam just felt that he wanted to escape from here, be with his little sister, he just worries about her. Hannah Corbett, his girlfriend and his friend Tony just looked at each other as they want to know why Adam is sulking. Adam didn't tell his gang that his sister was in the hospital yet. Hannah sits down next to him as she asks, "What's the matter, Adam?"<p>

Adam turns to her as she can see that he tries his best not to cry in front of her or any of his friends, "My sister… Sharon she's at the hospital. Someone shot her extremely on the hip."

Hannah and Tony gasped as Hannah went to comfort Adam, "I'm sure she'll be alright soon."

"I hope your right. I'm so _worried_ about her." He wasn't relaxed as he said that and went to eat quietly his meal. That made Hannah and Tony exchange looks as they left to go get their meals; Adam went back into space as he continued to eat his meal.

When the day was over he went to search for Maria, Brock, Connor and Alyson. He finally found Maria, Connor and Alyson at Maria's locker. They turned to him as he can see their eyes were watery, Alyson sniffled with Connor wrapping an arm around her. Maria said to him, "My mom is driving us to see Sharon, Brock wanted to come but he had a big discussion about the group with Alden and Carmen."

Adam just nodded as a tear trickled down his cheek, "I just wish that she'll be alive when you'll see her. I'm going home to get some sleep, I feel very exhausted. Never mind the homework, right now I just need to get some sleep…"

"I hear you, Adam. When I heard Sharon was in the hospital I totally freaked out. Ever since I started to have nightmares about her," Alyson was rubbing her arm roughly as she continued with a weak smile, "but I'll see her anyways. I just want to see her before she will leave us."

"I'll walk with you guys until your mother will get you guys, Maria." Adam was rubbing his eyes as he heard his name being called and he saw Hannah running after them. She was extremely worried about him; Adam kissed her cheek softly as a tear went near her eye. Hannah squeezed his hands as they went to walk until their houses.

The three friends went in Sharon's room as they did a loud gasp: Sharon was in a terrible condition. Connor angrily asks the girls, "Why aren't the police checking who has done such a thing? I heard that _monster_ left the gun next to her after she was shot!"

"We don't know why it's taking that long but its starts to be annoying." Alyson was angry and her face has softened when she turns to Sharon. She sits next to her as Maria went on the other side, Connor standing behind Alyson, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Sharon, please wake up! We're here right now, Sharon?" asked Maria on the verge of tears. Sharon forces her eyes to open and she smiled weakly.

"Hey guys." The three friends were in relief when they heard her voice. Maria hugged her gently and so did Alyson and Connor with tears in their eyes. Sharon suddenly feels nauseous probably because she feels terrible for having done that to her friends and family, making them worried.

Sharon holds each a hand to Maria and Alyson as she said in a croaking voice, "I'm sorry for making you worried. None of this would have happened if I would have checked my back."

"I'll go tell off Brock that…" angrily started Maria but Sharon gave her an angrily look. Maria kept quiet after that. The "Mangled Metal" came in a rush as they suddenly froze in front of Sharon. Brock was going to say something but Sharon shook her head, "Brock it's not your fault, you didn't know. It had to happen like that."

The doctor enters with a smile on his face and as he was going to speak Sharon said, "Could I die peacefully at my house?"

That has taken aback the doctor and her friends as the doctor simply nodded, Maria called her mother. When she realized we weren't allowed cellphones in the room she quickly apologized to the doctor and he simply nodded.

Several minutes later Maria's mother arrived and the doctor told her to bring Sharon at her house. The six friends entered Maria's mother's car as Sharon was the last to get in. Alyson was the one holding the papers. Then off they went to Sharon's house.

* * *

><p><em>Five days later…<em>

Sharon was in the living room getting fed by her mother who prepared her a broccoli soup, Helen was in tears and everyone knew that it will be more difficult for her due that she has only one daughter. When she was done Sharon stifled a yawn and fell asleep until her brother returned home which was quite noisy. Josh came in the room as he smiled at his tired sister, "I can play you a song until you go to sleep."

"Yeah but I was just waiting for you guys. I'm just waiting when my perfect moment of death… I feel so weak."

Adam entered the living room as he went to sit on the floor next to the couch where his sister was lying on. He took her hand as he kissed it afterwards and said to her, "Do you need anything, sis?"

"It's rare that you call me _sis_." Said a tired Sharon, She was smiling; Adam smiled back as he said gently, "Well… I decided it will be now or never."

Josh smiled as he started to play the piano for Sharon to listen one more time, he's afraid she'll die anytime now. Sharon listened closely as she fell asleep, Adam and Josh turns to each other with their fingers crossed. They both say: "We hope she'll survive some more days- we want at least to spend some time together… _the three of us_…"

* * *

><p><em>Two months and ten nights later…<em>

Sharon was in her bed with her pets around her bed, her two brothers on each side of her. Sharon was enjoying that quality time with her brothers, it sounded so peaceful. Adam said with a half-smile, "You remember Share when I comforted you about that bunny rabbit… and that you'll be a great vet?"

Sharon started to think as she started to sweat, Josh just wipes her forehead with a tissue and whispered in her ear to not think at all and gives Adam a glare. Adam sighted as he said gently, "You were crying for that bunny rabbit. And I told you some comforting things about it."

Sharon nodded as she smiled and leaned snuggled into her older brother as he felt that she was going to leave the earth, Helen, David, Richard and Lauren went inside her room. Sharon can see that they cried for her. She finally told them the truth: there was a kind of substance in her blood that was dangerous. She said that she could have died earlier but thanks to her brothers and friends, she managed to survive a little bit later.

That has shock the whole family, they never knew that. Sharon has asked Alyson to hide the papers that mentioned that in a safe place. She would tell them on her own. A little bit later, Adam just felt a tear pouring down his face, Josh quickly wipes away his tears. He smiled to Sharon as he said, "I know I said that a lot of times but… I'll play music for you so you can die peacefully and… hope that your ghost will follow it before it goes to heaven."

That has made the four adults cry hardly as Adam was the contraire: he cried softly. Those two past months he and Josh were taking care of her, watching her sleep at times. Spending a lot of time with her- they were even presence when her friends came to visit them. They love her and didn't want to get too much away from her; Adam even didn't want to be too long in the kitchen. When Adam was hanging out with his friends and girlfriend Josh would promise him that he'll take care of her.

And Josh kept that promise for Adam: taking care of their sister. Now, the four adults left to go in the living room as Josh kissed Sharon for the last time on the cheek before going to play his piano. Adam decided to fix Sharon's pillow and make her lie down as he hugged her softly, trying to see if she's still breathing or not.

Sharon as she was wrapped by her brother's arms closed her eyes one more time before she left the earth. Her ghost was arising from her body and went to turn to see her older brother crying as he cradled her, a tear escaped her eye. She went to kiss him on the cheek, "I love you, Adam. Take care of yourself."

That made Adam froze as he looked everywhere; Sharon smiled as she went out of her room and down the stairs as she smiled weakly. She went in the living room with tears and went to Josh, "Thank you Josh, it will help me to guide my way to heaven."

Then with that she turns to her parents and their lovers as she whispered, "I'll miss you all. I'm sorry for all the worry and pain I have caused you. You are free from them now. I love you all." Then with that she went through the light, to heaven.

* * *

><p><em>The Funeral…<em>

"… In loving memory of Sharon Spitz…" the priest was saying but mostly all of them weren't paying attention. They were all in their little world, even Nina was in outer space. She finally knew what happened that day where she thought it was Sharon- it wasn't Sharon but her cousin _Petra_. All those years Nina blamed this on Sharon and hated her guts- for _nothing_. Wiping a tear away Nina was thinking of what would it be like if she was still friends with her. Two days ago she knew the terrible truth, Petra is on visit and she's sitting next to Nina. Petra looks bored and Nina gives her a murderous look then quickly sniffled.

Nina whispered in front of her, "She'll be missed."

Alden and Marlo were sitting two rows in front of Nina and her cousin; they were holding hands and trying to hold back their tears. Alden couldn't held them anymore and let them scroll down the cheeks, remembering the good days he has with her. How he missed these good old days. He squeezed Marlo's hand as she didn't budge just tears coming down her cheeks. They stared at each other with sadness and whispered, "She'll be missed."

The Spitz family were in front crying, trying to get some comfort but without any success. Lauren and David were patting Helen and Richard's back just to comfort them. Hannah was rubbing Adam's shoulder and Josh buried his face on his older brother's pants as he cried. They continued to cry for their lost one. Dion was sitting on the other side from the Spitz family; he was wiping his tears with a tissue. Wishing that Sharon was still alive, he and all the others were now listening to the priest's words carefully.

* * *

><p><em>Six years and a ½ later: June 20<em>_th__, 2009._

Hannah smiled, pacing back and forth while she stares at a pregnancy test: it was positive. She was so excited that she was going to be a mother in nine months; she had to tell the news that to her husband. She went to get dress as she went to the kitchen as she saw her husband eating some pancakes; she hugged him from behind as she kissed his ear. "Adam I have good news to tell you!"

He turns to her as he smiled, "What… we're going to a restaurant tonight?"

Hannah rolled her eyes as she smiled, "Yeah right. We'll probably do that for the celebration. You're going to be a father in nine months, isn't that great?"

Adam stands up as he goes in the living room with his wife; he grabs her softly by the hips. He swings her around with delicate as he kissed her lips, "This is great, hon. Hope we're having a girl!"

Hannah smiled as she beeped his nose with a finger, "We'll see if it's a girl… _we'll see_…"

* * *

><p><em>Six months later: November 16<em>_th__ 2009._

Adam was caressing Hannah's abdomen and kissed it lightly, Hannah smiled at that as she said, "Don't forget we're seeing the doctor today, Adam."

"Yup, we'll go see if it's a little girl or a little boy. I'm really excited about that." Adam hugged his pregnant wife softly and kissed the top of her head. Hannah was feeling good inside of his arms; she's glad that he was careful with the child that she was carrying.

Hannah whispered in his ear, "Dear… let's go get dressed. We really should get going; the appointment's is in one hour."

Adam laughed as he nodded. The day went fast as Adam and Hannah were thrilled but yet surprise: they were expecting twins and both are girls.

Three other months has passed and on February 20th 2010, the twins were born. Adam and Hannah were in heaven when they saw their little girls for the first time, they're finally parents. Adam took the first newborn while Hannah held the other one. She turns to Adam as she asked, "Do you know what to name our first daughter?"

"I have the first name for her, I don't know why but I find the name "Prudence" is beautiful." Adam was scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Hannah smiled tiredly, "I think that's a perfect name for her."

"You think so?" asked Adam, surprised. Hannah nodded and turns to the baby that was in her arms, "I've always wanted a name similar to mine, what about Anna?"

"Anna is fine with me; I have a second name to fit with it. What about Sharon?" asked Adam with a smile, hoping that Hannah will like it? Hannah laughed as she nodded and she started to think something that will suit Prudence, and then an idea came in mind. She said tiredly, "What about Serenity for Prudence?"

Adam nodded as he smiled; he approved this choice of middle name. Hannah stifled a yawn as Adam took his other daughter into his arm and whispered to them, "My little princess and my little chickadee, I love you so much."

Hannah smiled as she fell asleep, twenty hours of labour she finally had the time to sleep. Even though Adam was tired to be beside his wife for that many hours he was content to hold his little girls.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later: June 22<em>_nd__ 2020._

"Come on aunt Alyson and Uncle Connor, daddy must be waiting for us already." The ten years-old Prudence has said as she run towards the door that enters the big university of Elkford. Alyson stopped her as she scolded, "Prue! You're going to get lost easily in there!"

Prudence stopped right in front of the door and she sighted, "Okay aunt Alyson."

Adam's children treat their father's deceased sister's friends as their _aunts_ and _uncles_- even Nina they call her auntie. Nina went to see the twins and their little brother a day after their birth: she was the first one that came to visit them with her fiancé, Griffin who's Lauren's only child.

Connor and Alyson, Maria and Brock, Nina and Griffin each had a boy and a girl. Their children get all along with Sharon's brothers' children. Adam and Hannah of course had a son named Jamie, five years after Prudence and Anna. Now Alyson and Connor were the ones that volunteered to pick them up after school. Adam works at the University of Elkford but on Fridays he asks one pairing to bring his kids at the university so he can bring his kids home.

When they were near the gym they heard noises of wrestling, their father's voice was heard over all that noise. Prudence got excited and went to sit on a chair as did her twin sister and brother. Alyson and Connor's children Melanie and Jonathan stood near their parents. Suddenly they heard a "That it for today! Practice will take longer on Monday- until 5pm actually."

Connor, Alyson and the children heard footsteps coming their way, the door has suddenly opened. When the door opened Adam came out scratching his beard. He turns to Melanie and Jonathan who went to hug him as they squealed, "Uncle Adam!"

Nina and Griffin's children and Sharon's friends' children (omit Alden and Marlo who doesn't have children) calls Sharon's brothers and their wives: uncle and auntie. Alden and Marlo lives in Colorado while Nina and Griffin leaves in New York for a year now.

"Thanks for bringing my kids for me, you two." Adam smiled at Connor and Alyson as the couple nodded at him with a smile. Then the two said goodbye to the three Spitz children and left, Adam returned to his children. "Who wants to pick up your mother at work and eat at a restaurant?"

"Me!" the three children raised their hands up. Prudence feeling unsure what kind of restaurant it will be asked, "Will it be a restaurant with meat only? Because you know I don't eat meat."

The other two groaned as Adam laughed and shook his head. Then they left to go get Hannah…

* * *

><p><em>8:30pm<em>

They were all stuffed and Prudence was content with the restaurant they have chosen, Prudence was always vegetarian. Ever since the age of five and while her mother was pregnant of Jamie she became vegetarian so she was one almost her entire life. She went to her parents' room to say a nice hello to her aunt Sharon- and her siblings followed her; they were now in front of her picture frame.

"Hi Aunt Sharon, I hope that you had a good day in heaven." The three children heard a sniffling sound as they turned to see their father in tears.

"Oh kids," he said with a tired voice. "Oh how I wished that your aunt Sharon was still here. I'm glad that your aunt is in a better place. It took five years to realize that and I'm happy that I know now that she's in a better place."

The kids smiled at their father as they went to hug him, a wind suddenly went in the room. They saw that the windows were closed and right in front of their eyes appeared Sharon Spitz. She was dressed in a white long dress with a golden stripe at the end of her dress. Her hair was yet tied in a high pigtail and her green eyes have sparkled. She went to hug her brother but she tripped five inches from him and fell flat on her face as she groaned, "Ouch!"

Adam laughed as he picked her up and hugged her with tears in his eyes, "Sharon… how I missed you. You have no idea."

Sharon laughed at her turn, "Yeah me too, Adam. I _did_ come to visit your children when they were sleeping in the nursery room when they were newborns."

Adam gasped as he realized something. "So that's why Hannah and I were hearing them gurgling sometimes at night."

Sharon nodded and turns to Prudence, "Ah. So your vegetarian like me, sweetie. I'm so happy about that, another one that realizes that eating animals is bad. Keep up the good work, my little princess."

Adam rolled his eyes at what his sister told his first daughter but a smile appeared on his face. Sharon turns to the two other children as she hugs them as she told Prudence to join them, she whispered in their ears, "Please take care of your father for me, I don't want anything happens to him."

"We sure will, Aunt Sharon." Anna said as she smiled and added with enthusiasm, "Did you know that my middle name was Sharon?"

Sharon nodded as she stood and turned to her older brother one more time, "Thank you for adding my name into one of your daughters' name, Adam. It means a lot to me."

Adam smiled at Sharon and said, "Your welcome, sis."

"I will always love you and the family _and_ my friends- also to Nina." Sharon smiled as hugged her brother one more last time. "Send my love to them- especially to Josh."

"I'll sure do, Sharon."

As Sharon was disappearing Hannah came in as she smiled and nodded at Sharon and the teenaged girl waved at her, smiling. Then she disappeared for good, Adam suddenly felt good: no sadness. Then with a playful glare and a smile he says, "Who wants me to read a book before they are off to bed?"

"Me!" the three children said. The parents laughed as they went downstairs to read a book.

* * *

><p>So here we go my second story of <em>BraceFace<em>. Yeah I know, sorry if I put the characters into Original Characters as we can say but I did try my best to put them into what they would have reacted. Yes, I'm more of an Adam and Sharon family/friendship fan than Josh and Sharon- even if it was mentioned that Josh is her favourite brother. Yes I know the dates and time weren't necessary but I felt like adding them.

The criticisms and reviews are more than welcome.


End file.
